One more time
by Millie-moo23
Summary: This is a fanfic to do with Liam/Elektra. Them to so suit eachother lol. Please read this : Review and give me ideas for later chapters please x Wow i am so rubbish at summary's : Just give this story a chance x
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah so this is my first fanfic story, and i have decided to base it on Liam and Elektra. Please review x**

* * *

It was a few weeks after Mike announced that they will all be moving to a bigger care home. Nobody cared. They just all wanted bigger rooms.

"This is the last day i will, ever be sitting at this grotty old table, eating breakfast" Liam said to Electra as they were finishing off eating breakfast.

Elektra laughed as she whispered something in his ear. "They both giggled.""Whats so funny then you too?" asked Tracy, who was just helping Harry wipe the milk what split on Jeff, his toy giraffe's nose.

"Nothing, Nothing!" they both said, sill laughing Liam finished his toat first and went upstairs to get dressed out of his pajamas ,Elektra followed.

7 minute's later and both Liam and Elektra were dressed. They were rummaging around in Rick's, Tyler's and Johnny's bags looking for something to take. In the end they took Rick's mp3 player, Tyler's favourite top and Johnny's mobile phone.

"Come kids grab your bags, its time to go!"Gina shouted. Elektra and Liam quickly left Johnny's room and went back too Electra's room, the closest to Johnny's out off the two ,to make sure they wouldn't get caught.

All off the kids went off to there rooms to grab there bags. Rick, Tyler and Johnny took there bags, not suspecting anything.

"Great they didn't suspect anything!" Elektra whispered to Liam.

On the way out, back to his own room, Liam saw Elektra's diary in her bag. "Now this will be interesting reading" Liam thought to himself.

"Meet you downstairs then" Liam said to Elektra on his way out.

"Yeah",she replied, "see yah"

"Alright mate!" Liam said as he saw Frank on his way out off Elektra's blue room.

"Hey Liam" "whats that you got in your hand there mate?" Frank asked

"Ermm just Elektra's Diary" Liam tolled his best mate.

"Nice one mate" Frank said "lets read it in the mini-bus on our way to the new home."

"Yeah sure" this will be a laugh, Liam thought to him self. "Meet you on the mini-bus!" Liam called after Frank who was on his was downstairs.

Once everyone was on the bus and everyone was strapped in, Mike began to drive.

Liam and frank was sitting next to each other.

Eveyone was chatting about what the new home will be like, who will have the biggest room E.T.C.

"Come then" frank said " lets see the diary."

As Liam and Frank started to read the diary, it was like any other normal diary.. but..

As Mike pulled up outside the new home.

Liam Quickly shoved the Diary into his bag. A page flicked open it was the back page..

Liam finished reading the last part, before placing the book slowly beside him and staring into space. Truthfully this was the first time he had been speachless. He had never been in this shocked, ever before...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 X Please please please review this and tell me ideas for future chapters. **

* * *

Liam was stuck, he just didn't know what to say or what to think to what he found in Elektra's diary.

"Liam!" he heard mike call out from the door of the mini-bus "you coming in?"

"Huh" "Oh, oh yeah"

"well you better hurry then before all off the bigger rooms are taken then." Mike joked.

"yeah, i'm just coming " Liam replied, jumping out off his seat and running out off the bus, trying to forget what he just saw.

Once inside, all off the kids were jumping around,running in and out off the rooms to see which was biggest.

"This is it!" Gina said angrily to Tracy in the office.

"Don't worry, Tracy the super hero will sort it out!"

In the end Tracy decided to pick witch rooms the children were getting by ,pulling a name out off a hat.

Liam's room was next to Elektra's.

"Well that's a bonus" he thought "i can just have a peek at her diary anytime i want!"

"Kids, paint is downstairs pick what colour you want to paint your room!" Mike and Tracy called from downstairs.

All of the kids went running downstairs.

"Sapphire can you help me paint my room please?" harry asked.

"yeah,sure harry" she replied.

Liam was still sitting on his bed reading over and over again what Elektra wrote.

_Dear Diary_

_Im not supposed to feel this way about him, Im meant to be the calm, cool, collected Elekrta, so why am i fallen for Liam. If any of the other kids found out i wrote all soppy love stuf in a diary i would probably be the laughing stock in the Dumping Ground, but i just needed to get my feelings out._

_So Diary thats all, i am officailly in love with Liam O'Donovan...Someone kill me_

Questions kept filling up his head.

_Why would she write that?_

_Is it true?_

_Do i love her?_

_What should i do?_

Liam was just heading out off Elektra's room whilst she was downstairs picking a paint colour.

After he put the blue diary in her bag, still yet to be unpacked.

There was a loud shout...

"Someones took me mp3" screamed Rick.

"My phone is missing" Johnny cried out.

"And my favourite top" Tyler added.

Mike and Gina came storming up the stairs determined to find out who done this.

"Right" Gina called. "who ever done this needs to own up now!"

Liam was now in his room puzzled about what's his true feelings for Elektra.

* * *

**So there you go chapter 2. **

**Remember to review lol x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember people to review please x Here is chapter 3 X**

* * *

Before Liam knew. Mike and Gina were standing by his door, holding Electra.

"Come on Liam you have some explaining to do..." Mike tolled him.

"what, what! what are you talking about?" Liam said trying to sound like he knew nothing at all.

"Oh yes you do know." Mike said.

"Elektra just stood there giggling.

"Someone must of saw us and snitched us up!" she whispered to Liam.

Liam and Elektra were in the office, after gus had saw everything what happend ealier that day and had scribbled it all down in his black notebook.

"What do you think your playing at, you too?" Mike shouted.

"Dunno...Scrabble?" Liam replied in his usual sarcastic tone.

"We, we just wanted to have a laugh!" Elektra added to Mike, giggling.

"What! by hiding Johnny's, Rick's and Tyler's things!"

"Yeah well, there here," Liam said handing over his bag where he had put the three boys things.

"You two will be on Gardening duty for two weeks!" Gina shouted.

"Gosh, gosh keep your head on Gina!" Liam shouted back sarcastically.

"We were only joking, honestly Gina take a joke man." Elektra added to Liam's comment.

They both giggled.

"Right, Instead of two weeks on gardening duty, now you can have three." Gina moaned

"Now go!"

"Are you sure you weren't too harsh on them Gina?" Tracy asked as the two of them left the room.

"No!" Gina shouted back.

"Tracy!" Mike added "Go make dinner for the kids will you?"

"Okay Okay i'll go!"

Liam and Elektra were chasing each other back up the stairs to there rooms. When something clicked in Liam's head _, i think i do love her you know._

They walked into Elektra's room.

Elektra quickly realised that somebody has read her diary.

"Somebody's been reading my diary!" Elektra whispererd angrily to Liam.

"Ermm i should explain..." Liam tolled her...

* * *

**So guys, What do YOU! think should happen?**

**Should**** Liam and Elektra be an item? **

**Please give me more ideas X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 people X**

* * *

Liam and Elektra just stood there staring at one another. Elektra's face was bight red with shock and anger.

Liam began to speak.

"Look yeah, i'm, i'm sorry. I just wanted a laugh with you. I mean whats there, to hide it was just a normal diary." Liam said bright red.

"You didn't like see anything did you?" Elektra replied.

"Depends what you mean"

"You know what i mean!, you read it!,you read it!" Elektra seamed back at him.

Liam thought, until he said, "look,i'm sorry yeah, yes i read it."

Elektra blushed. "Go please just go."

Liam wen't "I'll meet you at dinner yeah?"

"Elektra didn't reply.

Liam went back to his room.

A few minutes later he he heard Gina shout up the stairs for dinner.

Liam shot out from his room and ran down the stairs with Frank.

Once he entered the kitchen Elektra was already sitting down at the dinner table.

"Oh no" he said "don't tell me that Tracy cooked!"

"And yes i did" Tracy replied "So you better eat it all."

"But Tracy, we all know that your cooking sucks."

They all laughed.

Liam sat down next to Elektra.

He was writing on a piece of paper:

_Look i'm sorry, i didn't ,mean to read it. Come on Elektra just talk to me._

He past the piece of paper under the table and gave it to Elektra.

She was writing back.

_Look,its fine, just forget you ever saw anything. look I'll meet you in your room after dinner at 7.30 talk to you then._

He smiled back at her when he read the piece of paper.

After Dinner Liam went back to his room, Elektra was quick to follow.

Once they were both in Liam's room, he shut the door.

"Sorry" the both said almost in sync.

"Look" Liam said "there's something i need to do.

Liam reached for Elektra's hand and pulled her to him, in the shadows of the doorway he lowered his mouth to hers. she smiled against his lips and pulled him, there bodies touching as they kissed in the corner off the room.

* * *

**What should happen next? **

**Chapter 5 will be up very soon x **


End file.
